The Phantom and The Huntress
by GuildedWitch05
Summary: Just when Valerie thought phantom couldn't get any stranger...slight danny/valerie oneshot!


Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy.

Both were only school children so young, so influenced, so damaged.

They shared secrets and hidden dreams that disappeared before

They even really began.

Little love once shared, given and shattered carefully weighed

by feelings and not killings.

The pale boy, spirit by night, awkward by day soared in the twilight.

The tenacious girl smiling in the sunlight, but as the sun sets a streak of red is seen.

Vengeance her only company as her curiosity dies from the helmet completing her deadly guise.

It begins again the dance of desperation and destruction.

The phantoms unusual even among his kind; with a unique nature of his own.

As the stars sparkle and sing crying out at the injustice of it all for one's so high always see the whole story.

Wisps of ethereal white, patches of gleaming black and eerie green all describe the child who heart no longer beats.

A mischievous grin tugs his radiant lips as he trails his edgy prey.

The huntress in her nocturnal flight imagines mocking green eyes with pinpoints of black.

Death is all she sees' in them and how they taunt her still.

Soundless words form as they float along the wind whispering promises and heartaches.

Dark hair whips around the huntress sullen form as moonlight lies among the glassy water.

The symbolic helmet is nearby once again allowing her true self to be revealed.

There has never been a night as dark as this.

One that has forced her to seek out man made lights among the pale blue landscape at the same time.

Deep within her heart she fears she'll be swallowed by shadows one day.

Only the sound of scattered leaves keeps her alert as the night works it's spell; with

every kiss and caress.

Down she lays prone on the grassy surface just wanting to sleep wavering to a different threat

Not involving technology, sleek guns, and manmade death.

Something older, far more potent, and intangible as it weaves the child in webs of moonbeam and silence.

The boy appears out of nothingness as his steps create not a sound from their arrival.

Those eyes those eerie eyes are hidden under the vibrant paleness of his hair

As he bends down to look at the enchanted girl who continues to follow him foolishly

into a haven of spirits.

So there the phantom echoes his anger, his fear, his madness, and sorrow into an ethereal song

carried by the wind.

Emerald eyes gaze indifferently at the hazy turquoise beneath.

The huntress feels drugged yet cold as she can no longer function to move.

Above her a dark shape kneels his hair slightly rises from the wind

yet is oddly still as if he's out of place in this whole picture.

That's how she knows he not human and he knows her somehow.

Throughout her haze _phantom _is all she hears in her mind.

He's behind her whole condition and the huntress wants freedom to hurt,

maim, and exact revenge.

Slight terror grabs her breath at the thought of the extent of his powers and how he uses them.

For all the confusion he causes and the doubts she has.

It's night like this when he shows her how unearthly he is and why trust can never

exist between them.

She finds that looking at him directly causes him to fade from view, because

of his transparency.

The boy looks on in deep thought at their apparent positions and tonight

he deems to be unusual.

The spirit doesn't like the fear and hatred in the huntress eyes tonight.

Yet he can't help the rush that he receives from having her at his mercy this time.

Usually he's the one racing to escape plasma cannons and a girl with a fury.

He never wanted hurt her only to explain, make her listen and understand.

Never ever did she or would she listen…he was getting hurt trying

to protect someone who strongly wanted him tortured or worst.

This spirit knew oh he knew so well so why did he still try he wondered…

as she lied there not quite a sleep or awake.

In-between just like he was he wished he could keep her that way to

make her understand.

The huntress tilts her head slightly to see a shockingly pale hand not

covered by gloves land next to her head.

Fingers hesitantly curl into her wavy mass of hair fingering strands

of highlighted blue black hair.

Green eyes get brighter as the word prey is flipped back and

forth in his mind.

Phantom can't help, but to decide that this is somehow fitting for tonight

for she was very much his prey.

He looked at her moonlit hair and serene expression this is how she should be

he thought.

The girl he knew in school was completely different from the one before him, but

the sadness was always there underneath.

The girl's finger twitched slightly and phantom noted with some disappointment

that she was still fighting back.

The huntress had a fire that was nearly impossible to extinguish he

thought smirking.

The ghost examined his prey in her unnatural slumber.

Phantom sighed at the hatred and derision he felt for the crimson suit.

He wanted to tear it to pieces, shred it, and yell at her for ever accepting

such a dangerous thing.

A gasp broke the luminous spirit out of his dark reverie.

The phantom looked at his prey wondering why she

simply couldn't give in for once.

The ghost eyes shined like emerald stars through his colorless

curtain of hair as he willed for her to give in.

Tables had turned on the huntress for she had no sense of time.

Never she thought, never would she have let herself get into this

position this had to be a dream.

Only here would _this_ ghost have the audacity to even conjure up

such a scheme.

This was too much for her for at that very second she gasped in

panic and fear causing the distorted phantom to look

at her once again.

His eyes had taken on a keen and ghostly fire from where they once held human sentiment now looked positively chilling.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be; why wasn't he running,

trying to explain some stupid excuse for a crime she thought inexcusable.

Why wasn't he trying to justify his existence, his excuse for being a wannabe

hero who was more of a threat then a savior?

Most importantly why was he here? Didn't he know when this dream,

this nightmare was over she was going to try and kill him

tomorrow?

While the dark girl was lost in her thoughts phantom dragged a

cold finger across her cheek and looked as though he heard

every thought in her head.

The wind blew fiercely and combined with phantoms imposing presence

the huntress grew cold as strands of her moon hued hair danced

on invisible currents.

She grew more distraught when she felt strands of time slow even more in her minds

eye and night time cover her in its ancient threads.

The manmade lights had gone out without her noticing as her breathing slowed even

more the only sound of life in the dead of night.

Even that was being extinguished it seemed; as she fell deeper and deeper into darkness

now barely seeing the ghost boy in all of his luminescent glory.

Oh how she wanted to cry out and scream in rage was she dying!?

Why was he doing this to her she thought he wanted understanding and peace

not her slow death…

He shifted hovering slightly over the fading huntress to see her fierce resignation.

Phantom felt the intense rush of satisfaction at her painful dilemma and tonight he

hoped maybe she gained a new perspective.

A true glimpse into what he could do if he wished it.

He felt as if he could kiss her right then and how ironically right it

was that _he _was the one to give her a kiss to seal her fate.

An eternal sleeping beauty how morbidly romantic he thought

sarcastically.

He lowered his head to her neck hesitantly and then whispered in her

ear _who's the prey now?_


End file.
